nwaroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fey High Republic
The Fey High Republic "The Treefey of the High Republic are slow to trust outsiders. But if they let you in, you will discover a society of high culture and arcane intellect. A place where people are free from want. In a word, paradise" -A human visitor to the High Republic The Fey High Republic is a Treefey nation on the northeastern continent of Tir Nanog. The majority of the Republic's territory is located in the magical feywilds in the interior of the continent. The Fey High Republic is governed by a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality for all peoples. In the past the Treefey of the Republic have been mostly isolated by choice. Having little contact with nations outside the feywilds and allowing few non Treefey into their borders. Instead they have focused on internal developments and the creation of a nearly Utopian society. Government The government of the Fey High Republic consists of 3 branches. The Executive, Legislative, and Judicial branches respectively. Executive The Executive Branch of the High Republic is headed by the President. The President of the High Republic serves a 5 year term and is not limited to a certain number of terms. The President serves as the head of government, head of state, chief diplomat, and commander in chief of the High Republic Defense Force. The current president is Cyldan Morrieth. President Morrieth is serving his first term in the office. Directly under the President is the Vice President. The Vice President breaks tied votes in the Senate and is first in line of succession if the President fails to complete their term. The Vice President may serve alongside the President for every term they are in office, but the President does have the option to replace the Vice President at the end of each term. Executive Agencies Making up the majority of the Executive Branch are the Executive Agencies. '''Ministry of Diplomacy: '''This ministry handles all diplomatic affairs of the High Republic. It is responsible for the management of embassies, treaties, alliances, and all other diplomatic affairs. '''Ministry of Defense: '''This ministry is tasked with the defense of the High Republic. It is responsible for ensuring that the High Republic Defense Force is at the ready at all times to defend the High Republic and it's people from external threats. '''Ministry of Welfare: '''This ministry is the backbone of the Utopian social stability enjoyed in the High Republic. It is tasked with ensuring that every person in the High Republic has the base goods and services needed to enjoy a decent standard of living. '''Ministry of Arcana: '''This ministry manages all things having to do with magic and the arcane. Their primary goal is the research and furthering of arcane knowledge for the benefit of the High Republic. A secondary duty of this ministry is ensuring that the magical feywilds in High Republic borders remain in a healthy state. '''Ministry of Intelligence: '''This ministry is tasked with gathering, processing, and analyzing national security information from around the world, primarily through the use of scrying. The ministry provides the gathered intelligence to the President and the Senate. '''Ministry of Health: '''This ministry is charged with maintaining the public health and well being of the people of the High Republic. '''Ministry of Education: '''This ministry is tasked with establishing and maintaining the highest standards in the High Republic's many academic institutions. Legislative The Senate is the unicameral legislature of the High Republic. The body consists of 150 representatives directly elected through universal suffrage. The Senate holds all legislative power in the High Republic. The senate has the power to create, repeal, and amend High Republic law. The Senate also has the power to review and confirm treaties, confirm appointments to the ministries, and impeach government officials. Judicial The Judicial Branch of the High Republic consists of a hierarchy of courts with the Supreme Court of the High Republic at it's apex.The Supreme Court has ultimate appellate jurisdiction over all courts and court cases involving issues of federal law plus original jurisdiction over a small range of cases. The Supreme Court possesses the power of judicial review. Economy In the High Republic, material needs are no longer the focus or driving force of many people, rather, it is self-improvement, self-enrichment and the betterment of all. This has effectively eliminated social problems like hunger and poverty and, as a result, money is used only to purchase luxury goods and deal with other nations that still utilize a market system. When money is needed, the people of the High Republic utilize the Republic Credit. All base goods and services are provided to the people via the Ministry of Welfare. Society The society of the High Republic is one of high culture, intelligence, equality, and liberty. Magic is a common part of everyday life and is used by almost everyone to accomplish simple tasks. The arts and culture are widely celebrated. Academia is also a large part of Republic society, with the ability to pursue any avenue of education in one of the nation's many universities being a point of pride for many people in the Republic. Republic morality is egalitarian in nature and allows for a great deal of liberties and social freedoms that are guaranteed to and enjoyed by all people within the Republic. The focus for many within the Republic is self-improvement, self-enrichment and the betterment of the greater society. This leads many to become musicians, artists, craftspeople, and many others to enter public service. The people of the Republic value their connection to nature and the feywilds that make up much of Republic territory. For that reason may pursue the study of magic as a means to strengthen their connection to the natural world. This has also contributed to a lack in the pursuit of technological development. The Treefey of the High Republic see the technological creations of other nations as cold and unnatural. For over a century the High Republic has largely been in a state of self isolation, with some exceptions. This isolation allowed the High Republic to develop the Utopian society it enjoys today. Because of that, there are some in the High Republic that fear that large amounts of contact and interaction may disrupt the harmony of Republic society. There are others that believe that because the Republic has spent all of it's recent history perfecting its internal structure and stability, it is now time to branch out and contact the other nations of the world. They wish to form ties to other cultures and learn from what other nations have to offer the Republic and vise versa. The subject is one of the most frequently debated matters in the Republic today. Category:Nation(S5) Category:Nation Category:Season 5